User talk:MTracey1
This talk page was archived on 14/10/2012. Discussions prior to the ones on this page can be found on one of the following Archive pages: [[User talk:MTracey1/Archive1|'Archive1']] (March—October 2012) Statistical errors, and manipe f1 On Manipe F1, would now have 724 races, but it counts McLaren as having partipated in seven races in , not six (apparently, Bruce McLaren was entered at that year's ). I tried to count it on my calculator, but I went wrong somewhere. Having seen your increased involvement on Wikipedia, I think you should say something on McLaren's talk page. The total is wrong on Wikipedia (and I noticed this error), but that is a simple error (their total misses out a 16-race season and ). As for dealing with Manipe F1 not updating, there is a problem, as finding a site that goes into as much detail is not easy. I found Manipe F1 by accident, another good site may come up eventually. The guy is studying for a PhD in Maths, but did not rule out a return to F1, but that may be years away. I can work out the information not found anywhere else at the end of the season anyway – or maybe even earlier, if I have enough time to devote a subpage to it. We'll have to see how it goes. —Gyaro–Maguus— 17:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :You might as well just take a short Wikibreak then. If you do decide to take on the challenge, make another subtemplate of Template:Stats. Anyway, good luck in your exams, hope they go well. —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Your own Manipe F1... I suppose, not what I had in mind, even an Excel spreadsheet would work (but not for both of to access)... but having a website would probably be easier. Oh, and don't forget the 860-odd races, the 200-odd constructors, the 100-odd engine suppliers, the nine tyres, the 60-odd circuits, the 63 seasons, 40-odd Grands Prix... may become a challenge... just don't call it MarcF1. That would be a blatant ripoff of Manipe F1. —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Let's be honest, why not do it, it cannot really hinder unless you get a job... :::P.S. I have followed you on Twitter (I am @GyaroMaguus). —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just put the link on the Community portal when you start up then. And I will now have 5 followers! —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::All's good then. I need to go now, I need sleep for my own degree (I am two weeks into Accounting and Finance at Surrey). I shall leave you with current favourite song. —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:24, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Two more infoboxes When you get time, would you like to create userboxes fro driver season reports and constructor season reports? They would be well-used on the Wiki in the future, so would that be possible? Also, do think it is time to archive your talk page? —Gyaro–Maguus— 13:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :WHenever, it is not urgent, at least before the start of . —Gyaro–Maguus— 19:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Stats spreadsheet Looks really good, I can even use it to update the two tables at the bottom of the page. —Gyaro–Maguus— 19:04, October 16, 2012 (UTC) RBR page I have finished editing there for now. Apologies for any inconviences... —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) F1Laps2013 problem An issue will occur with , as two races will have the flag template " ", which are required to be different. Should we make a , , or even a New York country data template? Note: this will not be required for the seventies and eighties races in America, which can use have the state's flags (which are there). Or the races in and , since in those years, the Indy race happened before the flag change, and the US GP came afterwards. —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Will do it tomorrow if I have time (unless you want to do it now). —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC) The full 63-year F1 calendar That's great, it'll save me going through all the seasons on Manipe F1 in the future whenever I get round to a certain date! —Gyaro–Maguus— 11:25, October 23, 2012 (UTC)